


Hooves

by baeberiibungh



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Crack (?), Elves most possibly, Fantasy, I am not sure what this is, Low, M/M, Possibility of Explicity in night future high, Satyr Stiles!, This is no high fantasy, WIP, Werehoag Derek!, Worldbuilding, and Variads, like loooooow fantasy, mishmash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 01:35:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7200113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeberiibungh/pseuds/baeberiibungh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Stiles is a satyr(ish) and Derek is not and they meet for the first time...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hooves

Stiles of the Stilinskis, and really could he not go by a better name befitting his prestigious father, Elven mother and his own sharp wit, was very, _very_ , well known among the satyr populace. His pranks were always rousing, so much so that people were on the alert if it was known that Stiles was in the vicinity. His appetite was equally voracious and had, on occasion, eaten a satyr family right out of their house. But then the next day he would come by lugging the biggest asper-bizorn anyone has ever seen and return the favour. His smile was infectious and laughter more so, his mouth never stopping, either busy pouring out words or pouring in food. 

Now, the satyrs and the variads of Beacon-Hills-Avon-Thar knew Stiles of the Stilinskis to be one of the best people around. However, not to cast any aspirations or anything but having had an Elven mother (May the Goddess sup on her soul and find it plentiful) made Stiles miss some of the baser satyr instincts. One of the most basic motivations of survival that a satyr had was the survival instinct. This instinct usually translated into many different courses of cowardice and pussyfooting. Satyrs could be moved to hunt big games only if hungry. They acted as, well, not exactly diplomats, but maintained a steady market of information that kept them safe from their immediate neighbours, what with such a flourishing market in secrets.

What they rarely did was indulge in curiosity or heroics. Their legs ran fast enough to escape any enemy. They were diminutive enough to hide under any bush, and their hooves meant that they were good climbers to boot as well. But Stiles, who wore his ears sharp and pointed like his mother, and whose eyes always twinkled with mischief had an abundance of curiosity and a decidedly non-remorseful absence of the steady fear all satyrs were so easily privy to. He in fact had no trouble traipsing into the seeded woods to bring back jelly berries or to steal teal eggs from macrow birds or even try to climb the wall that kept the satyrs safe from the four-hoof and fang snarling werehoags. 

On these sojourns, Stiles was usually accompanied by Scott of the McCalls, {and by the Goddess (!), can the parents nowadays think of no better names for their children like Godoroc or Mpmplenti?}, who was foolish enough to follow him. There were few, very few, like Jack the Son of the Whittemores, who did not like Stiles and had no problem showing open disdain against Scott that Stiles mostly did not abide by. However, as those two somehow managed to bring in the biggest kills, enough to feed a family for a week at once, no one quite dared to take up the issue with either Stiles, or his father, the head server of the Beacon-Hills-Avon-Thar or even Scott the least prank prone of the satyrs.

Life went on this vein, some filled with resentment, some just happy to be, Stiles would have ended his without ever knowing Derek of the Hales from the other side of wall, famously ferocious, but then the Argentines came to his village and all hell broke loose.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a mess of a story, so if you reached the end, kudos to u the reader actually. Sorely missing a fucking beta. please please comment, seriously guys.


End file.
